Quinn Sully Timeline
by aphrab
Summary: The chronology covers events in the Dr. Quinn series as well as references to historic events and allusions to literature.


**Quinn-Sully Timeline**

•1803Black Kettle is born and dies in 1868. (III, 20)

1808 Maud Bray is born. (II, 8)

•1818Mary Shelley writes _Frankenstein_. (III, 5)

Rebecca Quinn is born the first of five daughters. (II, 2)

1823Charlotte Cooper is born. (VI, 21)

1826Loren Bray proposes to Dorothy, but marries Maud. (II, 2)

2/15/1833Michaela Quinn is born on Beacon Hill in Boston, the last of five daughters. (I, 1)

•5/24/1830Sarah Hale publishes "Mary Had a Little Lamb." (HW)

mid-1830sThe Sullys name their son Byron. (I, 4)

•late 1830sJosef Quinn takes Michaela to Ralph Waldo Emerson's lectures at lyceums. (III, 13)

1839Abagail Bray is born. (III, 23)

•early 1840sThe New York baseball rules are established. (IV, 2)

Sully's brother is dragged to death in a riding accident. (I, 6)

1840sAfter her husband dies of heart failure in New York, Sully's mother drowns herself in a river. (II, 6)

•1843Edgar Allan Poe publishes "The Tell-Tale Heart." (III, 15)

•1844"Buffalo Gals" is published. (III, 17)

•4/25/1846The Mexican War begins. (V, 5)

•7/24/1846Henry David Thoreau spends a night in jail for failure to pay a poll tax. (II, 16)

ca. 1847Michael Quinn assists Josef Quinn at the birth of Julia. (I, 3)

•1848Poznan becomes the capital of the Prussian province of Posen. (III, 10)

Elias Jackson graduates from Johns Hopkins Medical School. (I, 8)

•5/1849Henry David Thoreau publishes _Civil Disobedience_ (II, 16).

ca. 1851Matthew Cooper is born. (I, 13)

•9/17/1851Cheyenne sign the Fort Laramie Treaty guaranteeing them control of the plains. (III, 20).

1853Loren and Maud Bray come from St. Louis to open a mercantile in Colorado Springs. (I, 10)

12/24/1853Michaela studies for a physiology exam. (II, 10)

1854Ethan and Charlotte Cooper farm in Topeka, Kansas. (I, 1)

1854Colleen Cooper is born. (I, 3)

•1855Walt Whitman publishes _Leaves of Grass_ and "There Was a Child Went Forth." (III, 4; V, 20)

1857Abagail Bray marries Byron Sully in Colorado Springs. (I, 13)

•1858Gold is discovered on Pike's Peak. (I, 1)

Julia Archibald Holmes is the first woman to climb Pike's Peak. (III, 13)

Michaela experiences a first kiss. (II, 8)

12/24/1858Michaela works in the children's ward at a Boston hospital. (II, 10)

1859The Coopers and Sully come to Colorado during the Pike's Peak Gold Rush. (I, 1)

Michaela Quinn dissects a 54-year-old male cadaver at the Women's Medical College of Pennsylvania. (III, 2)

Paco Romero begins managing Miss Olive's cattle drives. (III, 3)

spring 1860Michaela Quinn joins her father's medical practice. (I, 1; I, 8)

summer

Brian Cooper is born. (IV, 5)

Daniel saves Sully from a cave-in. (II, 11)

•1861Discovery of a fossil supports Darwin's theory of human descent from primates. (III, 18)

•7/21/1861Mathew Brady begins photographing the Civil War at the battle of Manassas. (I, 16)

•8/1861Charles Dickens completes _Great Expectations_. (HW)

1862Lou dies of a hernia. (I, 5)

•4/6/1862A surprise attack on Grant's army at Shiloh in southwestern Tennessee comes near a Confederate victory. (III, 6)

8/28/1862After the capture of Lieutenant David Lewis at the second battle of Manassas, Virginia, he reputedly dies in a Confederate prison. (I, 1; I, 11; II, 24).

9/17/1862Doc Eli performs surgery after the battle of Antietam, Virginia. (I, 8)

12/13/1862Doc Eli performs surgery after the battle of Fredericksburg, Virginia. (I, 8)

•12/15/1862Walt Whitman begins nursing duties at a field hospital in Fredericksburg, Virginia. (V, 20)

•1863Etienne Jules Marey invents the portable sphygmograph. (IV, 20)

Black Kettle meets Abraham Lincoln, who appoints Colonel John Milton Chivington (1821-1894) to a military post. (I, 2)

7/3/1863The Widow Farnsworth's son dies at Gettysburg. (VI, 4)

7/4/1863Carlton Quinn dies on the second day of the battle of Gettysburg, Pennsylvania. (III, 6; V, 15)

Doc Eli performs surgery after the battle of Gettysburg. (I, 8)

7/5/1863Theodore Quinn recovers Carlton's body. (V, 15)

•1/13/1864"Beautiful Dreamer" is published after the death of composer Stephen Collins Foster. (I, 11).

spring 1864Chivington attacks the Cheyenne, but Black Kettle refuses to fight. (I, 1)

•8/1864Chivington states in Denver that whites should kill all Indians, even babies, because "nits make lice." (II, 12)

Tom Jennings is shot in the right leg with a minie ball during General Sherman's siege of Atlanta. (II, 18)

11/29/1864Cavalry attack Black Kettle at Sand Creek, Colorado. (I, 1; III, 20)

•1865Jules Verne publishes _From the Earth to the Moon_. (II, 23)

Jim and Cole Younger become outlaws. (III, 17)

early 1865Abagail Bray dies in childbirth along with her stillborn daughter Hannah. (I, 1; II, 3; III, 6; III, 23)

Second Lieutenant Sully shoots a businessman in Georgia, then deserts from the Union army. (III, 6)

•4/14/1865Lincoln is shot at Ford's Theatre. (I, 5; III, 6)

•7/1/1865The Freedmen's Bureau opens in Washington, D. C., under the supervision of Oliver Otis Howard. (III, 6)

•12/24/1865The Ku Klux Klan forms in Pulaski, Tennessee. (II, 19)

•1866Father Damien establishes a leper colony in Kalaupapa, Molokai, Hawaii. (IV, 23).

Dr. Josef Quinn dies of cerebral hemorrhage. (IV, 7)

4/3/1867John survives a crash of the Union Pacific on the way from Kansas City to Denver. (III, 5)

early fall

1867 Chivington and the 3rd Colorado Cavalry negotiate with Black Kettle and the Cheyenne in Colorado Springs. (I, 1)

Michaela Quinn accepts the Reverend Johnson's job offer of town doctor. (I, 1)

She rents Sully's homestead for a dollar per month, buys a horse named Bear, and performs a caesarean section on Emily. (I, 1)

•10/28/1867Southern Cheyenne sign the treaty of Medicine Lodge, which binds them to a reservation. (I, 1)

late 10/1867Jake Slicker pulls Michaela's right bottom molar. (I, 1)

11/1867Black Kettle signs a treating ceding Indian land. (I, 1)

late 11/1867Michael treats Robert E's arthritis. (I, 1)

Charlotte Cooper dies of rattlesnake bite, leaving her three children to Dr. Michaela Quinn. (I, 1)

The bank forecloses on Charlotte's boarding house. (I, 3)

Brian runs away from home and breaks his leg. (I, 1)

Michaela treats Maud's heart arrhythmia and Horace Bing's right ear for ear wax. (I, 1)

late fall

1867Maud Bray dies of a massive coronary. (I, 1; I, 2)

early winter

1867After Chivington burns the Cheyenne village and shoots Black Kettle, Michaela earns the name "Medicine Woman" for removing a bullet from the chief's neck. (I, 1)

12/24/1867During a blizzard, Sully brings gifts for Michaela and her children. (I, 1)

ca. 1/1868Willy brings influenza from Mexico. (I, 2)

Emily's husband Sam and Ingrid's father die during an influenza epidemic that infects Brian, Horace, and Jake. (I, 2)

George Armstrong Custer replaces Colonel Chivington. (I, 2)

Myra, a volunteer nurse, treats Horace. (I, 2)

Sully and Cloud Dancing save Michaela from influenza with a fever tea made from purple cone flowers. (I, 2)

ca. ten days

laterElizabeth Quinn arrives from Boston and helps to tend Robert E.'s burns. (I, 3)

Horace courts Myra. (I, 3)

Elizabeth gives Michaela the $500 to make up a purchase price of $1,500 for the clinic. (I, 3)

late 1/1868Kid Cole becomes the sheriff for less than a week. (I, 4)

Michaela repairs Loren's hernia and transfuses blood from Sully. (I, 5)

Ethan Cooper returns and steals from the school fund. (I, 6)

Sully and Michaela get water samples from Willow Creek while Grace opens a cafe. (I, 7)

Railroad hunters deliberately annihilate the buffalo. (I, 10)

Michaela treats Sully for paralysis. (I, 10)

Black Kettle parlays with Custer under a flag of truce. (I, 11)

2/1868Harry Barton dies of septicemia from Jake's dirty razor. (I, 12)

Jake suffers alcohol poisoning and DT's. (I, 12)

2/15/1868Michaela celebrates her 35th birthday and gets a kiss from Sully. (I, 12)

Michaela gives her engagement ring to Matthew to present to Ingrid. (I, 13)

Walks on Cloud is engaged to Little Moon. (I, 14)

Colleen suffers frostbite. (I, 14)

Michaela performs brain surgery on Brian. (I, 15)

The community builds a school. (I, 15)

After Ruby Johnson's death, Hank Lawson acknowledges his son Zack, born to the prostitute Clarice. (I, 16)

Emily remarries. (I, 17)

The whole town poses for a photo. (I, 17)

Snow Bird gives Flash to Michaela, who rides him in a race.

(II, 1)

Doc Cassidy refuses to let Michaela operate on Drew, who dies of a skull compression. (II, 1)

Marcus Jennings dies of a bleeding ulcer. (II, 2)

Dorothy moves in with Loren at the mercantile. (II, 2)

fall 1868Gray Eyes, widowed sister-in-law of Cloud Dancing, remarries.

(II, 2)

10/31/1868Michaela gives a rocking horse to Abagail. (II, 3)

Brian thinks that Dorothy is a witch. (II, 3)

11/1868After Jake shoots Little Eagle at Blackstone Creek, Sully saves Jake from torture. (II, 4)

Sister Ruth flirts with Kid Cole. (II, 5)

The Reverend marries Grave and Robert E. in the church. (II,, 5)

Elizabeth Weston Quinn recovers from hepatitis. (II, 6)

William Burke proposes to Michaela. (II, 6)

Sully pursues Michaela to Boston and declares his love for her. (II, 6)

mid-11/1868Colorado Springs suffers a drought. (II, 7)

Sully and Michaela discuss how to make a life together. (II, 7)

11/19/1868The Cheyenne share Thanksgiving with townspeople. (II, 7)

Dorothy bleeds heavily during early menopause. (II, 8)

Dog soldiers try to halt railroad construction. (II, 9)

Colleen removes a bullet from Sully's shoulder. (II, 9)

•11/27/1868Custer attacks Black Kettle's camp on the Washita River in Oklahoma. (III, 20)

12/24/1868Michaela introduces her children to a traditional reading of

Dickens's _A Christmas Carol_. (II, 10)

In Robert E.'s barn, Michaela delivers a child with forceps. (II, 10)

•winter 1868-

1869President Grant appoints General Philip Sheridan to kill buffalo to starve the Cheyenne. (III, 20)

Ely Parker heads the Bureau of Indian Affairs. (III, 6)

•1869The first U. S. professional baseball club is formed. (IV, 2)

ca. 1869Ethan Cooper marries Lillian and settles in San Francisco. (III, 14)

Martin Chesterfield is confined to Bellevue Hospital. (VI, 17)

Sully and Michaela rescue Matthew from a mine cave-in. (II, 11)

2/22/1869Brian plays George Washington in a town pageant. (II, 11)

2/1869Little Moon dies of a cholera epidemic spread by infected army blankets. (II, 12)

Under Colleen's care, Matthew survives cholera. (II, 12)

Michaela and Sully perform in a circus. (II, 13)

Michaela normalizes Atlantis's webbed hands. (II, 13)

Lucius Slicker prospects at Pike's Peak. (II, 14)

Soldiers rescue Catherine (Shivering Deer) from a Cheyenne village at Willow Creek. (II, 14)

Michaela feels betrayed because Sully kisses Catherine. (II, 14)

An orphan train passes through Colorado Springs. (II, 15)

Michaela rejects the Reverend's marriage proposal. (II, 15)

•3/3/1869The 24th Infantry of black buffalo soldiers is formed. (II, 16)

•3/4/1869Ulysses S. Grant is elected president; Julia Dent Grant becomes First Lady. (III, 6)

•3/5/1869Jacob Dolson Cox is named Secretary of the Interior. (III, 6)

5/13/1869Everett abandons Marjorie Quinn, leaving her with venereal disease. (III, 23)

•7/11/1869Cheyenne dog soldiers lose to the 5th Cavalry at the battle of Summit Springs, Colorado. (IV, 24)

•7/23/1869Brian watches a lunar eclipse. (II, 23)

•9/21/1869A black candidate, Dr. J. H. Harris, campaigns for lieutenant governor of Virginia. (II, 19)

•10/1869The Kansas Pacific Railroad enters Colorado. (II, 16)

Matthew is beaten and robbed of his poker winnings. (II, 17)

The Reverend admits a former life of crime. (II, 17)

Michaela shoots Tom Jennings, who threatens Colleen. (II, 18)

Robert E. buys a house at auction. (II, 19)

The Ku Klux Klan targets Robert E. and threatens to lynch him. (II, 19)

Louise Chambers uses corporal punishment in school. (II, 20)

The Reverend proposes to Louise Chambers. (II, 20)

One Eye abducts Michaela and shoots Walks on Cloud. (II, 21)

Sully kills One Eye. (II, 21)

Brian celebrates his ninth birthday with a new horse named Taffy. (II, 21)

Michaela runs for mayor against Jake Slicker. (II, 22)

A crazed bar client cuts Myra's leg. (II, 22)

Myra tears up her contract with Hank. (II, 22)

Hank threatens to shoot Myra at her engagement party. (II, 23)

Andrew Strauss reveals that he is David Lewis. Michaela accepts

Sully's marriage proposal. (II, 24)

Michaela impresses Mr. Tate by treating his Chinese son Peter for malaria. (III, 1)

Colorado Springs wins the railroad competition with Soda Springs. (III, 1)

Loren tries to run away to Bolivia. (III, 2)

Olive Bray Davis dies of black fever on the Goodnight Trail in Kansas 50 miles from East Trinidad. (III, 3)

Matthew inherits Olive's herd. (III, 3)

Jake learns to read. (III, 4)

Michaela dedicates the Josef Quinn Library. (III, 4)

Michaela attempts plastic surgery on John's face. (III, 5)

10/31/1869John comes to the Halloween party with his new face. (III, 5)

•11/1869Murder Bay develops from Constitution Avenue toward Pennsylvania Avenue. (III, 6)

After Michaela breaks Sully out of prison, he is pardoned for saving President Grant from an assassin. (III, 6)

Michaela diagnoses Myra's pregnancy. (III, 7)

11/17/1869The day before Thanksgiving, a stage robbery leaves Michael and Sully stranded with Kid Cole and Sister Ruth. (III, 8)

Dorothy's breast cancer requires surgery. (III, 9)

Jake escapes from kidnappers, who think he is a woman named Jane. (III, 9)

Itzak Frankl tries to buy property in Colorado Springs. (III, 10)

12/24/1869Hanukkah concludes on Christmas Eve. (III, 10)

•1870The Boston Museum of Fine Arts opens. (IV, 1)

Black citizens gain voting rights. (II, 22)

ca. 1/1870Sully is sworn in as Indian agent. (III, 11)

1/2/1870The _New York Post_ warns of a calamity caused by the impact of Stowe's comet with earth. (III, 12)

Sam Lindsey dies of leukemia on Pike's Peak. (III, 13)

After a 36-hour labor, Myra gives birth to Samantha. (III, 13)

Ethan Cooper challenges Michaela and Sully for custody of Brian and Colleen. (III, 14)

2/1870Sarah Sheehan's father dies of exposure in the wild. (IV, 11)

2/7/1870Becky Bonner sickens with laryngitis. (III, 15)

2/12/1870Sully and Cloud Dancing attend a three-day Indian conference in Denver. (III, 15)

2/14/1870Before a performance of _Romeo and Juliet_, Sully gives Michaela an engagement ring. (III, 15)

Robert E. receives two weeks to fix a steam boiler. (III, 16)

Chinese laborers suffer lead poisoning. (III, 16)

Hank shoots Belle Starr after a robbery. (III, 17)

The Younger brothers kidnap Brian. (III, 17)

•1870Paleontologists war over the identification of dinosaur bones in Colorado. (III, 18).

Dog soldiers steal Maud Bray's remains from the cemetery. (III, 18)

•1/1870Victoria Woodhull opens the first female brokerage house on Wall Street. (V, 22)

The Reverend suffers an abscessed tooth. (III, 19)

Michaela teaches Darwin's theory in class. (III, 19)

Michaela rescues Mary Ann Daggett from a cruel guardian. (III, 19)

Sully carves a bed for Michaela. (III, 20)

Snowbird dies after Custer's men attack the Cheyenne camp at Washita, Oklahoma. (III, 20)

Michaela grieves over the slaughter of the Cheyenne at Washita. (III, 20)

Cloud Dancing completes Michaela's training in Cheyenne medicine. (III, 20)

The government sells Cheyenne land. (III, 21)

Brian makes a flying machine. (III, 21)

Michaela and Sully receive pre-marital counseling. (III, 22)

5/13/1870Elizabeth Quinn is the first passenger on the first train that arrives in Colorado Springs. (III, 23)

Cloud Dancing is pictured on wanted posters. (III, 23)

5/20/1870Michaela Quinn makes her own wedding dress. (III, 23)

Michaela marries Byron Sully and honeymoons in Denver.

(III, 23)

6/3/1870The Sully family moves into a new homestead. (IV, 1)

Preston A. Lodge III opens a bank and gives Horace a loan for a new surry. (IV, 1)

The Traveling All-Stars try to cheat the Colorado Springers. (IV, 2)

Michaela likes "wifely duties"; Sully is pleased with her "enthusiasm." (IV, 3)

fall 1870Ingrid dies of rabies at the clinic. (IV, 4)

Sully shoots Pup to stop the spread of rabies. (IV, 4)

10/31/1870Before Halloween, Brian fears Dead Red. (IV, 5)

11/1870Dorothy publishes a book that disappoints readers. (IV, 6)

A reporter from _Collier's_ interviews Dorothy. (IV, 6)

After Loren proposes marriage to Dorothy, he suffers a cerebral hemorrhage. (IV, 7)

Sully travels to Virginia City, Nevada, for a month to set up a gold mine with Daniel Simon. (IV, 7)

Michaela tries to climb Pike's Peak in company with Dorothy, Grace, and Myra. (IV, 8)

Clayton Baker begs God to spare his wife Ginny after her baby is stillborn. (IV, 9)

11/17/1870Dr. Bernard confirms Michaela's pregnancy. (IV, 9)

Townspeople share Thanksgiving with Indians at Palmer Creek Reservation. (IV, 9)

Matthew risks himself and Peter with a nitroglycerin mishap at a mining camp. (IV, 10)

12/1870Elizabeth Quinn sends Fifi to Brian. (IV, 11)

12/24/1870Brian gives Fifi to Sarah Sheehan. (IV, 11)

•1871Darwin publishes _The Descent of Man_. (III, 19)

•1/1871A government survey team studies resources in Yellowstone. (V, 6)

ca. 1871Everett divorces Marjorie Quinn. (IV, 25)

Grace and Robert E. accept Anthony as a foster son. (IV, 12)

Matthew becomes the town sheriff and shoots Horace. (IV, 13)

Matthew courts Emma. (IV, 14)

The Reverend saves townspeople's money from con artists. (IV, 15)

Sully rescues Matthew from kidnapper Noah McBride and returns Preston from the wild for medical care. (IV, 16)

Michaela suffers late-term bleeding and accepts Dr. Cassidy's command to stay in bed. (IV, 16)

The Reverend nearly loses the church to Hank. (IV, 17)

Matthew hangs Johnny Reed for murder and rape. (IV, 18)

At the reservation school, the Reverend tries to baptize Cheyenne children. (IV, 19)

ca. 5/1871Michaela has a ten-year reunion with Miriam Tilson. (IV, 20)

Becky Bonner suffers intestinal blockage. (IV, 20)

The Denver Woman's Suffrage League nominates Michaela for Woman of the Year. (IV, 21)

Hank pretends to be married when his grandmother Nana comes to visit him. (IV, 21)

Michaela saves Cloud Dancing's life with a transfusion. (IV, 22)

Emma survives an operation to remove a tumor. (IV, 22)

Colleen is accepted at Colorado Seminary College in Denver. (IV, 22)

Preston courts Isabel Maynard, who brings leprosy to Colorado Springs. (IV, 23)

Cloud Dancing confesses to murder. (IV, 24)

6/1871Marjorie arrives with her mother and Rebecca and with Dr. Andrew Cook. (IV, 25)

Sully delivers Katie in an early morning birthing in the woods. (IV, 25)

Cloud Dancing is returning from East Fork when the train wrecks. (V, 1)

8/14/1871Michaela uses baby food invented by Baron von Liebig. (V, 2)

Michael Norris's death results in a malpractice suit. (V, 3)

Gilda St. Clair offers Colleen a job. (V, 4)

Guillermos Morales dies from the attack of a mountain lion. (V, 5)

Teresa Morales becomes the town teacher. (V, 5)

•10/23/1871The Denver & Rio Grande Western Railroad passes through Colorado Springs. (III, 1)

late fall 1871Welland Smith tries to hire Sully to survey Yellowstone. (V, 6)

Sully kidnaps his own wife. (V, 6)

Jake has Michaela arrested for treating an injured Pueblo Indian who escapes from the reservation. (V, 7)

Jake beats Preston in a mayoral race. (V, 7)

Lucius Slicker dies, leaving a gold nugget to Jake. (V, 8)

Matthew is shot during a bank robbery. (V, 9)

Matthew helps Elias Burch capture the Starrett gang. (V, 9).

11/16/1871A storm ravages the Spring Chateau on opening day. (V, 10)

•late 1871Oliver Otis Howard spends $5 million for freedmen's schools. (V, 11)

A staph infection forces Michaela to burn her medical equipment. (V, 12)

12/24/1871The Reverend overcomes his anger at blindness to read scripture on Christmas Eve. (V, 13)

12/25/1871Horace and Myra agree to get a divorce. (V, 20)

1872Sully goes to jail for three weeks for trying to halt the damming of Cascade Valley. (V, 13)

Theodore Quinn grieves for his son, who died at Gettysburg. (V, 15)

Uncle Teddy tries to lure Brian to study piano in New York. (V, 15)

Kid Cole conceals his tuberculosis symptoms while leading mail order brides to San Francisco. (V, 16)

Andrew survives Rocky Mountain Spotted Fever. (V, 17)

Preston threatens to foreclose on the Sully homestead. (V, 18)

Daniel's love for Michaela causes a rift in his friendship with Sully. (V, 18)

ca. 2/1872The Currier brothers hold Michaela, Brian, and Katie hostage. (V, 19)

Michaela welcomes Walt Whitman and his mate, Peter Doyle, to the clinic. (V, 20)

Walt Whitman gives a reading of "There Was a Child Went Forth." (V, 20)

Horace drinks two bottles of laudanum. (V, 21)

Michaela sends for Myra and Samantha to help Horace. (V, 21)

During a temperance crusade, Marjorie begins an affair with Loren. (V, 22)

Jake goes on a binge because Teresa talks with Hank in private. (V, 22)

A medical society convention coincides with Brian's running away from home. (V, 23)

6/1872After the Cheyenne escape the reservation, Sully disappears. (V, 24)

Daniel helps Michaela look for Sully. (VI, 1)

two months

laterMichaela hides Sully in a cave until his broken leg heals. (VI, 2)

Hank reveals that Sully is still alive and negotiating with renegades. (VI, 3)

Michaela suffers a miscarriage before Founder's Day. (VI, 4)

Matthew proposes hiring Oliver Wendell Holmes Jr. to defend Sully. (VI, 5)

Daniel and Michaela unmask a charlatan clairvoyant. (VI, 5)

Michaela tells Sully about the miscarriage. (VI, 6)

Anthony dies of stroke. (VI, 6)

Marjorie leads a temperance campaign in Colorado Springs. (VI, 7)

11/1872Becky dies of diphtheria. (VI, 8)

After Marjorie Quinn dies of pneumonia, Daniel survives the diphtheria epidemic. (VI, 8)

11/21/1872Sully sneaks home for Thanksgiving. (VI, 8)

Michaela settles torts. (VI, 9)

12/1872Welland Smith assures safe passage for the Cheyenne to the Tongue River Valley, Montana. (VI, 10)

12/24/1872Sully and Michaela return home on Christmas Eve. (VI, 11)

1873A stranger shoots Michaela in the upper left shoulder. (VI, 12)

two weeks

laterMichaela returns to the clinic to work. (VI, 12)

While Sully guides Senator Dinston to the woods, Patrick Collins courts Colleen. (VI, 13)

Loren attempts to sell his store to escape grief for Marjorie. (VI, 14)

Grace separates from Robert E. (VI, 14)

Hank tries to burn out Chinese immigrants. (VI, 15)

On the day that Cloud Dancing achieves special resident status, Jake marries Teresa. (VI, 16)

Martin Chesterfield escapes a re-committal to Bellevue. (VI, 17)

Matthew saves Elias Burch from a murder charge. (VI, 18)

After a fall and mild concussion, Michaela suffers flashbacks to the miscarriage. (VI, 19)

Robert E. fights Barracuda Jim Barnes in a bare knuckle

boxing round. (VI, 20)

Grace reunites with Robert E. (VI, 20)

Colleen Cooper marries Dr. Andrew Cook and settles in Philadelphia. (VI, 21)

1875Sully and Michaela retrieve Katie from kidnappers in Mexico. (DQMW: The Movie)

•1876Elizabeth Cady Stanton orchestrates suffragist protest before the centennial celebration of July 4, 1876. (HW)

spring

1876 Colleen Cooper Cook graduates valedictorian from Harvard Medical School. (HW)

days laterElizabeth Ann Weston Quinn dies in a Boston Hospital from cardiovascular blockage. (HW)

•8/1/1876Colorado becomes the 38th state. (IV, 16)

**Dr. Quinn's Medical Procedures**

abrasionII, 11, Crossing the Line, miner

alcoholismV, 22, Starting Over, Jake

VI, 7, Lead Me Not, Jake

alcohol

poisoningI, 12, Happy Birthday, Jake

amputationII, 15, Orphan Train, orphan boy

II, 18, Life and Death, Tom Jennings

IV, 10, Hell on Wheels, Chinese miner

anemiaI, 2, The Epidemic, Emily

II, 15, Orphan Train, orphan

anxiety

attackIII, 12, The End of the World, Robert E.

appendicitisI, 6, Father's Day, Harriet Bonner

III, 12, The End of the World, Horace

arrow

removalII, 4, The Incident, Horace

II, 16, Buffalo Soldiers, Captain Arthur Tyrrell

arthritis I, 1, Pilot, Robert E.

IV, 5, Halloween III, Abner Foley

V, 18, A House Divided, Mrs. Craig

asthmaI, 13, Rites of Passage, Ingrid

II, 5, Savings Souls, Ingrid

beatingII, 2, Sanctuary, Dorothy Jennings

II, 17, Luck of the Draw, Matthew

II, 19, The First Circle, Robert E.

II, 20, Just One Lullaby, Louise Chambers

IV, 14, If You Love Someone, Emma

IV, 22, Last Chance, Cloud Dancing

IV, 25, When a Child Is Born, Cloud Dancing, Sully

V, 24, Moment of Truth, Sully, Sergeant O'Connor

birth

(breech)DQMW: The Movie, prisoner

birth

(caesarian) I, 1, Pilot, Emily

birth

(forceps)II, 10, Mike's Dream, Margaret

birth

(normal)I, 17, Portraits, Mrs. Eckland

IV, 25, When a Child Is Born, Michaela

V, 17, Colleen's Paper, Michaela

birth defectII, 13, The Circus, Atlantis

blindnessI, 17, Portraits, Daniel Watkins

V, 13, Season of Miracles, Reverend Johnson

blisterI, 10, Running Ghost, Horace

blood lossI, 5, The Healing, Loren

breast tumorIII, 9, Ladies Night, Dorothy Jennings

broken bone I, 1, Pilot, Brian

I, 7, Bad Water, Michaela

I, 10, Running Ghost, Sully

II, 11, Crossing the Line, Matthew

II, 21, The Abduction, woman patient

III, Money Trouble, Judd McCoy

III, 10, The First Christmas, Itzhak Frankl

III, 22, Ready or Not, Michaela

IV, 25, When a Child Is Born, Sully

V, I, Runaway Train, Robert E.

V, 15, Farewell Appearance, Brian

V, 18, A House Divided, patient

broken noseVI, 9, Civil Wars, Horace

bronchitisI, 9, Cowboy's Lullaby, Mike McCall

III, 10, The First Christmas, Frankl baby

VI, 11, Homecoming, Hallie Barnes

bullet

woundII, 16, Buffalo Soldiers, Winslow, Sergeant Zachary Carver

II, 18, Life and Death, Tom Jennings

II, 19, The First Circle, Loren

II, 21, The Abduction, dog soldier

III, 6, The Washington Affair, Ely Parker

III, 17, Baby Outlaws, Belle Starr

IV, 1, A New Life, Cloud Dancing

IV, 13, Tin Star, Horace, prisoner

IV, 24, One Nation, soldier

V, 9, Legend, Matthew

V, 19, The Hostage, Houston Currier

DQMW: The Movie, Mexican bandit

burnI, 3, The Visitor, Robert E.

II, 19, The First Circle, Jedediah Bancroft

V, 1, Runaway Train, Robert E., Sully

cancerIV, 17, Deal with the Devil, Edwin James

catalepsyII, 3, Halloween, mysterious dead man

V, 17, Colleen's Paper, mysterious dead man

CatarrhVI, 12, Point Blank, child patient

cerebral

hemorrhageIV, 7, Promises, Promises, Loren

cholera

infantumV, 3, Malpractice, Michael Norris, second baby

coldIV, 23, Fear Itself, Samantha Bing

compound

fractureVI, 1, All That Matters, Sully

VI, 2, Reason to Believe, Sully

concussionIV, 10, Hell on Wheels, Matthew

VI, 3, Matter of Conscience, General Wooden

VI, 20, The Fight, Jim Barnes

HW, Brian

congestionIII, 20, Washita, Little Thunder

crying babyIII, 14, Cooper vs. Quinn, Samantha Bing

cutI, 1, Pilot, Jake

I, 3, The Visitor, Hank

I, 6, Father's Day, Ethan Cooper

I, 15, The Secret, Hank

I, 17, Portraits, Daniel Watkins

II, 22, The Campaign, Myra

IV, 1, A New Life, Matthew

IV, 3, Mothers and Daughters, Jared

IV, 21, Woman of the Year, child patient

IV, 23, Fear Itself, Loren

IV, 25, When a Child Is Born, Cloud Dancing

V, 2, Having It All, child patient

V, 7, Right or Wrong, Pueblo Indian

V, 18, A House Divided, patient

VI, 1, All That Matters, Sully

VI, 2, Reason to Believe, Sully

delirium

tremensI, 12, Happy Birthday, Jake

depressionV, 15, Farewell Appearance, Theodore Quinn

V, 21, Before the Dawn, Horace

diabetesI, 17, Portraits, Daniel Watkins

diarrheaV, 12, A Place to Die, Dorothy Jennings

diphtheriaVI, 8, A Time to Heal, child patient, Becky Bonner, Marjorie Quinn, Daniel Simon, Preston Lodge

dislocated

shoulderI, 11, The Prisoner, Cloud Dancing

IV, 3, Mothers and Daughters, Jared

drunkennessI, 8, The Great American Medicine Show, Franklin

III, 11, Indian Agent, Franklin

dysenteryII, 7, Thanksgiving, Jake, Loren, Dorothy

IV, 10, Hell on Wheels, miners

ear wax I, 1, Pilot, Horace

epilepsyII, 14, Another Woman, Catherine

eye injuryI, 10, Running Ghost, Sully

I, 10, The Prisoner, Cloud Dancing

II, 20, Just One Lullaby, Louise Chambers

II, 24, Return Engagement, Grace

V, 1, Runaway Train, woman passenger

VI, 20, The Fight, Jim Barnes

eye testVI, 18, Vengeance, Elias Burch

faintingV, 16, The Most Fatal Disease, Rose

frostbiteI, 14, Heroes, Colleen

gastric

upsetIII, 6, The Washington Affair, black baby

V, 2, Having It All, Katie

growth

removalII, 10, Mike's Dream, Mr. Marley

headacheII, 24, Return Engagement, Sully

head woundV, 11, Separate But Equal, Anthony

VI, 20, The Fight, Jim Barnes

heart

blockageHW, Elizabeth Quinn

heart

arrhythmiaI, 1, Pilot, Maud Bray

IV, 21, Woman of the Year, Nana

heart attackI, 1, Pilot, Maud Bray

III, 6, The Washington Affair, Senator Moses

hepatitisII, 6, Where the Heart Is, Elizabeth Quinn

herniaI, 5, The Healing, Loren

V, 12, A Place to Die, Mr. Jacobs

influenzaI, 2, The Epidemic, Brian, Jake, Horace, Ingrid's father, Michaela

II, 9, Sully's Choice, town

III, 22, Ready or Not, Michaela

injury

(general)II, 20, Just One Lullaby, Becky Bonner, Louis, Brian, Louise Chambers

III, 2, Fathers and Sons, Brian

III, 5, Halloween II, John

III, 6, The Washington Affair, Sully

IV, 2, Traveling All-Stars, Loren, Horace, Matthew, Jake

IV, 15, Dead or Alive, Preston, Matthew

V, 10, The Tempest, guests at the Spring Chateau

IV, 15, Dead or Alive, Matthew

IV, 16, Deal with the Devil, Reverend Johnson

IV, 25, When a Child Is Born, Cloud Dancing, Sully

V, 17, Colleen's Paper, Horace

V, 19, The Hostage, Sully, Brent Courier

VI, 9, Civil Wars, Horace, Loren

DQMW: The Movie, Mexican boy

innoculationI, 6, Father's Day, Harriet Bonner's children

II, 1, The Race, Indian children

IV, 15, Iceman Cometh, Indian orphans

insanityVI, 17, Birdman, Martin Chesterfield

intestinal

blockageIV, 20, Reunion, Becky Bonner

kidney stoneIV, 12, Change of Heart, Preston Lodge

V, 17, Colleen's Paper, Preston Lodge

knee injuryIV, 8, Expedition, Michaela

laryngitisIII, 15, What Is Love?, Becky, Horace, Myra, Dorothy Jennings

laudanum

overdoseV, 21, Before the Dawn, Horace

leprosyIV, 23, Fear Itself, Isabel Maynard

leukemiaIII, 13, Pike's Peace, Sam Lindsey

lung diseaseIII, 20, Washita, Little Thunder

malariaIII, 1, The Train, Peter

VI, 15, Life in the Balance, Chinese patients

malnutritionIII, 11, Indian Agent, Snowbird

III, 19, Permanence of Change, Mary Ann Daggett

III, 20, Washita, No Harm

meniere's

diseaseVI, 5, Wave Goodbye, Eli Clay

menopauseII, 8, Best Friends, Dorothy Jennings

menstrual

problemIV, 6, Dorothy's Book, Colleen

miscarriageIII, 11, Indian Agent, Snowbird

VI, 4, The Comfort of Friends, Michaela

VI, 19, To Have and to Hold, Michaela

morphine

addictionII, 18, Life and Death, Tom Jennings

mountain lion

attackV, 5, Los Americanos, Guillermo Morales

ovarian cystI, 8, The Great American Medicine Show, Myra

paralysisI, 10, Running Ghost, Sully

III, 22, Ready or Not, Sully

pleurisyII, 5, Savings Souls, Kid Cole

pneumoniaIII, 14, Cooper vs. Quinn, Colleen

VI, 8, A Time to Heal, Marjorie Quinn

pneumothoraxV, 5, Los Americanos, Guillermo Morales

poisoningI, 7, Bad Water, Dorothy Jennings, Ezra, Reverend Johnson, Calvin Harding

III, 6, The Washington Affair, Senator Moses

III, 16, Things My Father Never Taught Me, Chinese laborers

pregnancyIII, 7, Money Trouble, Myra

IV, 8, Expedition, Michaela

IV, 9, One Touch of Nature, Michaela

VI, 4, The Comfort of Friends, Michaela

rabiesIV, 4, Brother's Keeper, Ingrid

rapeIV, 20, Eye for an Eye, Rosemary Hart

rat biteIII, 19, Permanence of Change, Mary Ann Daggett

retardationI, 15, The Secret, Zack

rickettsII, 15, Orphan Train, orphan

Rocky Mountain

spotted feverV, 17, Colleen's Paper, Andrew Cook

ruptured

spleenV, 1, Runaway Train, passenger

saddle soresIII, 3, Cattle Drive, Loren, Robert E., Grace

scar removalIII, 5, Halloween II, John

scorpion biteIII, 3, Cattle Drive, Brian

scratchII, 21, The Abduction, Michaela

III, 13, Pike's Peace, Sam Lindsey

scurvyII, 15, Orphan Train, orphan

II, 16, Buffalo Soldiers, Winslow

self-

mutilationII, 13, The Circus, Atlantis

senile

dementiaV, 8, Remember Me, Lucius Slicker

sickle cell

anemiaIV, 12, Change of Heart, Anthony

septicemiaI, 12, Happy Birthday, Harry

silicosisII, 11, Crossing the Line, Travis Stone

skull

compressionI, 15, The Operation, Brian

II, 1, The Race, Drew

II, 23, The Man in the Moon, Hank

sleepwalkingIII, 7, Money Trouble, Myra

snake biteI, 1, Pilot, Charlotte Cooper

sore muscleI, 5, The Healing, Loren

II, 20, Just One Lullaby, Louis

IV, 2, Traveling All-Stars, Matthew, Jake

IV, 20, Reunion, Robert E.

splinterIII, 20, Washita, Brian

V, 12, A Place to Die, Franklin

sprainIII, 13, Pike's Peace, Sully

IV, 1, A New Life, Preston A. Lodge

IV, 9, One Touch of Nature, Mrs. Watkins

stab woundIV, 25, When a Child Is Born, Cloud Dancing

staphylococcus

epidemicV, 12, A Place to Die, Mr. Jacobs, Franklin, Dorothy Jennings

stillbirthIV, 9, One Touch of Nature, Jenny Baker

strokeVI, 19, To Have and to Hold, Anthony

V, 20, The Body Electric, Walt Whitman

throat polypV, 4, All That Glitters, Gilda St. Clair

toothacheIII, 19, Permanence of Change, Reverend Johnson

tracheotomy I, 1, Pilot, Black Kettle

HW, orphan

tuberculosisI, 4, The Law of the Land, Kid Cold

II, 5, Savings Souls, Kid Cole

V, 16, The Most Fatal Disease, Kid Cole

VI, 10, Safe Passage, Black Moon, dog soldiers

tumorIV, 22, Last Chance, Emma

typhusII, 12, The Offering, Cheyenne, Little Moon, Matthew,

Ingrid's sister, soldier, Colonel Egan

venereal

diseaseI, 1, Pilot, Myra

III, 23, For Better or Worse, Marjorie Quinn


End file.
